How to Watch a Movie with Vikings and Dragons
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: The whole of Berk is transported to a theater to watch their own movie, with sarcastic comments and mean jabs here and there. What will happen when Berk finds out they were wrong about dragons? How will Hiccup react to seeing himself befriend a dragon? Pre-Movie setting! Rated M for strong language. Enjoy!
1. Intro

_**This is a 'watching the movie' fanfic. This is all the people of Berk being transported to a theater and watching How to Train Your Dragon or HTTYD. This is a pre-movie set, where everyone watches the future of Berk, but mostly Hiccup's and Toothless' future. Enjoy!**_

Hiccup was home, sitting on his bed, with black and blue bruises covering him. His eyes were bloodshot after listening to what his father told him the minute he walked in.

 _"Son, you need to stop being this disappointment. Start being more like Snotlout."_ it hurt that his father said that. Snotlout was the reason he was always injured.

" **THAT'S IT!** " a voice screamed and everyone in Berk, along with the dragons, were transported to a large room, 100 times the size of berk, with a chairs lined up in rows in front of a black screen, to the Berkians, a black wall.

A dark crimson red haired girl came down, her hair in twin braids. She wore a sky blue blouse with a silver shiny tight short skirt and black leggings. She also wore ankle heeled black boots that clicked with every walk. She looked to be around 14 to 15 with hazel eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of all of you treating Hiccup like trash! I'm going to show ALL of you his future! And, none of you are allowed to leave until the movie is over. FYI, a movie is moving recorded pictures with sound. This is not only show's Hiccup's future, but how the war ends as well. Now then. We also have special guests that you are NOT allowed to attack. By the way, my name is Red Flamed Exorcist, but you can call me Red." with that, Red snapped her fingers and dragons appeared in the room.

"Again, don't attack the dragons! This is how the war between Vikings and Dragons was won! This is just as important to them as it is to you. By the way dragons, I didn't bring the Red Death, so don't worry. And your too far away for it to call you back to it's mercy." Red reassured.

Alright. Dragons, to my right, vikings to my left. All except the Night Fury and Hiccup. I want you two back here, next to one another." she said and everyone except Stoick went to their designated spots.

"Why are you putting my son next to that devil!?" Stoick shouted, fuming with rage.

"Dad, it's fine. As long as I don't get hurt, I'm okay with it. Besides, it's probably not a good idea to yell at someone who can teleport an entire tribe of vikings with hundreds to thousands of dragons as well." Hiccup said and Stoick saw his reasoning.

"Alright, also, you may notice among the dragons is a masked human. This human will be revealed when Hiccup does a certain something I'm not going to mention. Just know it's a big part of the movie, kinda about a quarter into the movie I would say. Anyway, relax and enjoy the movie; How to Train Your Dragon." Red said and everyone grew wary at that title.

 _ **The movie starts next chapter!**_


	2. This is Berk

_**Here's the first part of the movie! Enjoy!**_

 _ **HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _This, is Berk. It's twelve days_

 _North of hopeless, and a few_

 _degrees South of freezing to death._

"Whoa, is that me?" Hiccup asked, surprised at how he got into this.

 _It's located solidly on the_

 _meridian of misery._

'Is that what he really thinks of our home? Can't be that bad.' Stoick thought, glancing at his son.

 _ The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small_

 _village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _My village. In a word, sturdy._

 _And it's been here for seven_

 _generations, but every single_

 _building is new._

"I wonder why?" Snotlout exclaimed, glaring at the dragons who snarled back.

 _ The camera drifts closer, circling._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _We have fishing, hunting, and a_

 _charming view of the sunsets. The_

 _only problems are the pests._

Everyone laughed at how he made them sound like they weren't a big deal.

 _You_ _see, most places have mice or_

 _mosquitoes. We have..._

 _ Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is_

 _snatched._

 _CUT TO:_

 _ INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_

 _ A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward_

 _it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots_

 _through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly_

 _teenage Viking._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _...dragons._

 _EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE_

 _ He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front_

 _porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour_

 _out of the buildings, ready for a fight_ _More dragons swarm in,_

 _ setting rooftops alight and hauling_ _off sheep._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _Most people would leave. Not us._

 _We're Vikings._

Everyone looked proud while Spitelout exclaimed, "Yeah, cause we're brave and fierce!

 _We have_ _stubbornness issues._

Everyone glared at the boy who just gave a hearty laugh.

 _ Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into_

 _ the streets, axes in hand._

 _ ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making_

 _ his way through the battle._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _My name's Hiccup. Great name, I_

 _know. But it's not the worst._

 _Parents believe a hideous name will_

 _frighten off gnomes and trolls_ _._

Stoick looked puzzled, 'did he not like his name?' he thought, once again glancing at Hiccup, finally seeing his bruises.

 _Like our charming Viking demeanor_

 _wouldn't do that._

Everyone looked at him, confused, before turning back to the screen.

 _ Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the_

 _ Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an_

 _ explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground._

 _VIKING_

 _(FIERCE)_

 _Arggghhhhh!_

 _(cheery, insane)_

 _Mornin'!_

Said viking looks at his feet, blushing, and everyone else finally realized what Hiccup was talking about.

 _ Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic_

 _ men and women._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _Meet the neighbors. Hoark the_

 _Haggard..._

 _**HOARK**_

 _What are you doing out!?_

"Getting out of the burning house." Hiccup said.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _... Burnthair the Broad..._

 _**BURNTHAIR**_

 _Get inside!_

"Can't, house is on fire. I'd probably die and I don't want to die anytime soon." Hiccup commented again.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _... Phlegma the Fierce..._

 _**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**_

 _Get back inside!_

"Again, house is on fire." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _. Ack._

 _ He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear._

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _Yep, just Ack._

Everyone laughed at that while Ack lowered in his seat, embarrassed.

 _ Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from_

 _ the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd._

 _STOICK_

 _Hiccup!?_

 _(accusingly; to the crowd)_

 _What is he doing out again?!_

 _ (TO HICCUP)_

 _What are you doing out?! Get_

 _inside!_

"Our house is on fire and I need to get to the forge. You know, my job?" Hiccup commented sarcastically.

 _ The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard._

"Everyone! That is his face 24/7!" Hiccup said and everyone except Stoick laughed, Stoick scowled at his son.

 _ He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _(IN AWE)_

 _That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of_

 _the tribe. They say that when he_

 _was a baby he popped a dragon's_

 _head clean off of its shoulders._

 _Do I believe it?_

Stoick chuckled. 'That rumor's still going on?' he thought, amused.

 _ Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the_

 _ strafing dragon out of the sky._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _Yes I do._

Stoick looked at his son with pride, only to be given the cold shoulder. The Night Fury stared at Hiccup with interest. He was different from other vikings.

 _ An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,_

 _ brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder._

 _**STOICK**_

 _(barking; to his men)_

 _What have we got?_

 _**VIKING #1**_

 _Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,_

 _and Hoark saw a Monstrous_

 _Nightmare._

 _**STOICK**_

 _Any Night Furies?_

 _**VIKING #1**_

 _None so far._

 _**STOICK**_

 _(RELIEVED)_

 _Good._

The Night Fury puffed it's chest out with pride causing Hiccup to laugh a little.

 _**VIKING**_

 _Hoist the torches!_

 _ Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the_

 _ night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types._

 _ Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open_

 _ building with a tall chimney._

 _ INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_

 _ He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed_

 _ hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs_

 _ appendage._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Ah! Nice of you to join the party._

 _I thought you'd been carried off._

Hiccup laughed at Gobber's humor.

 _ Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's_

 _ scattered appendages._

"You really need to clean up after yourself Gobber." Hiccup commented causing Gobber to laugh.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too_

 _muscular for their taste. They_

 _wouldn't know what to do with all_

 _this._

 _ Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose._

Everyone laughed while Hiccup sunk deeper into his chair from embarrassment.

 _**GOBBER**_

 _They need toothpicks, don't they?_

Everyone laughed once more, including Hiccup. The bond between the two was obviously close. Stoick felt jealousy build up in his chest.

 _ Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to_

 _ the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _The meathead with attitude and_

 _interchangeable hands is Gobber._

 _I've been his apprentice ever since_

 _I was little. Well...littler._

"Who you calling a meathead, toothpick!?" Gobber said in a mocked offended way.

"You, you meathead!" Hiccup grinned back and everyone laughed.

 _ EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS_

 _ ON STOICK_

 _**STOICK**_

 _We move to the lower defenses._

 _We'll counter-attack with the_

 _catapults._

 _ Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to_

 _ safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon_

 _ strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _See? Old village. Lots and lots_

 _of new houses._

Everyone laughed at Hiccup's sarcasm.

 _**VIKING**_

 _FIRE!_

 _ In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -_

 _ four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels._

 _ From it, __they fill buckets of water to douse the flames._

"Hey, it's us!" Fishlegs exclaimed and they all beamed.

 _ One among __them is a cute, energetic Viking girl._ _Hiccup_

 _ leans out of the stall to watch her._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout._

 _The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut._

 _And..._

 _ (DREAMY)_

 _Astrid._

Astrid blushes at the way he said it along with Hiccup. They glanced at one another, before looking away, the blushes deepening.

 _ A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a_

 _ sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and_

 _ heroic._

Astrid blushed more and the other teens boasted about how cool they looked.

 _ HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_

 _Their job is so much cooler._

 _ Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by_

 _ Gobber and hoisted back inside._

"What is with everyone and picking me up by my clothes!?" Hiccup exclaimed, fed up with it.

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _(PLEADING)_

 _Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I_

 _need to make my mark._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Oh, you've made plenty of marks._

 _All in the wrong places._

Everyone except Hiccup laughed at how true those words were.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _Please, two minutes. I'll kill a_

 _dragon. My life will get infinitely_

 _better. I might even get a date._

"Ha! Useless? Get a date!?" Snotlout boasted, laughing, causing Hiccup to look away self-consciously. Astrid punched Snotlout's arm, glaring at him.

 _**GOBBER**_

 _You can't lift a hammer._

"Yes I can. I wouldn't be working in the forge if I didn't.

 _You can't_ _swing an ax..._

"Yes I can, just not very well.

 _Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope)._

 _**GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _... you can't even throw one of_

 _these._

Everyone looked to Hiccup to say something, but he stayed silent.

 _ A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it_

 _ at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending_

 _ it into a heavy crash._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _(ready with the answer)_

 _Okay fine, but..._

 _ He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a_

 _ bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption._

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _... this will throw it for me._

 _ Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,_

 _ equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,_

 _ narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the_

 _ counter._

"Cool! Can we have it!?" The twins asked and Hiccup shock his head no causing everyone to sigh in relief.

 _**VIKING**_

 _Arggh!_

The dragon's let out their own version's of laughs.

 _**GOBBER**_

 _See, now this right here is what_

 _I'm talking about._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _Mild calibration issue._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Hiccup. If you ever want to get out_

 _there to fight dragons, you need_

 _to stop all..._

 _ Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction._

 _**GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _... this._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _(ASTONISHED)_

 _But... you just pointed to all of_

 _me._

"There's my catch phrase." Hiccup announced causing everyone, including dragons, to laugh.

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Yes! That's it! Stop being all of_

 _you._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _(THREATENING)_

 _Ohhhh..._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _(MIMICKING)_

 _Ohhhhh, yes._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _You, sir, are playing a dangerous_

 _game. Keeping this much,_

 _raw...Vikingness contained._

 _(BEAT)_

 _There will be consequences!_

Everyone laughed at the playfully bicker between the two. Stoick felt a jab of jealousy hit his heart.

 _ Gobber tosses him a sword._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _I'll take my chances. Sword._

 _Sharpen. Now._

"Bossy much." Hiccup muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone laughed till tears came from their eyes.

 _ Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding_

 _ wheel. He stews... fantasizing..._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _One day I'll get out there. Because_

 _killing a dragon is everything_

 _around here._

 _EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS_

 _Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly_

 _vacant house._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _A Nadder head is sure to get me at_

 _least noticed._

The Nadder's all shift sheepishly. Surely they were worth more than that.

 _ The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and_

 _ walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER._

 _ Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of_

 _ fish and fly off like loaded pelicans._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _Gronckles are tough. Taking down_

 _one of those would definitely get_

 _me a girlfriend._

The Gronkles felt pride. A girlfriend was a mate, right?

 _A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,_

 _breathing gas into a chimney._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**_

 _A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two_

 _heads, twice the status._

A Zippelback bumped both heads together in excitement.

 _ A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!_

 _ The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping_

 _ together to reveal a single body._

 _ It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT_

 _TOWER._

 _**CATAPULT OPERATOR**_

 _They found the sheep!_

 _**STOICK**_

 _(FRUSTRATED)_

 _Concentrate fire over the lower_

 _bank!_

 _**CATAPULT OPERATOR**_

 _Fire!_

 _ Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders..._

 _ Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of_

 _ the catapult with sticky fire._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _And then there's the Monstrous_

 _Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go_

 _after those. They have this nasty_

 _habit of setting themselves on_

 _fire._

"And other than that, they make the perfect pets." Hiccup said in sarcastic happiness. Everyone laughed at that.

 _ It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a_

 _ leering, toothy grin._

 _**STOICK**_

 _Reload! I'll take care of this._

 _ Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer._

 _ Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The_

 _ catapult crew ducks._

 _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS_

 _ ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same_

 _ sound._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _But the ultimate prize is the_

 _dragon no one has ever seen. We_

 _call it the-_

 _**VIKING**_

 _Night Fury! Get down!_

The Night Fury gave a screech of pride, puffing it's chest out, causing Hiccup to laugh. A few other vikings chuckled as well.

 _ Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS._

 _EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS_

 _ The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes_

 _ flight. Stoick looks skyward._

 _**STOICK**_

 _JUMP!_

 _ KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery_

 _ shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _This thing never steals food, never_

 _shows itself, and..._

 _ The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames._

 _ HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_

 _...never misses._

It once again puffed it's chest out in pride.

 _(BEAT)_

 _No one has ever killed a Night_

 _Fury. That's why I'm going to be_

 _the first._

Snotlout laughed at this. "If anything, I'll be the first to kill a Night Fury! Watch!" he said and made his way to the one next to Hiccup. Red suddenly appeared.

"If you threaten the dragons one more time, I'll glue you to your seat until the movie's over." she threatened and Snotlout went back to his seat, grumbling.

 _IN THE STALL_

 _ Gobber trades his hammer for an axe._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me_

 _out there!_

"Really Gobber!? Your gonna leave him alone in there!?" Stoick exclaimed and Gobber shrugged. "The lad's skilled at his craft, what can I say." was his reply.

 _ Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare._

 _**GOBBER (CONT'D)**_

 _Stay. Put. There. You know what I_

 _mean._

"I'm not a dog, Gobber!" Hiccup exclaimed, laughing a little. "Then make it so I don't treat ya like one!" was the reply.

 _ Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING._

 _ ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face._

"You can't stay still, can you?" Gobber sighed as Hiccup shook his head no.

 _EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER_

 _ WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of_

 _ clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as_

 _ fast as his legs can carry him._

 _**VIKING #6 (O.S.)**_

 _Hiccup, where are you going!_

 _**VIKING #7**_

 _Come back here!_

 _**HICCUP**_

 _I know. Be right back!_

"You believed me!?" Hiccup exclaimed, staring at the two. They looked down sheepishly.

 _ON THE PLAIN BELOW_

 _ The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close_

 _ in, ready to spring upon them._

 _ Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The_

 _ surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in._

 _ A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it,_

 _ clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws_

 _ shut._

 _**STOICK**_

 _Mind yourselves! The devils still_

 _have some juice in them._

 _ON THE PLAIN ABOVE_

 _ Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and_

 _ drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers,_

 _ unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption._

 _ He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on_

 _ a gimbal head toward the dark sky._

 _ He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on_

 _ the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns_

 _ his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final_

 _ strike, completely camouflaged in the night._

 _HICCUP_

 _(TO HIMSELF)_

 _Come on. Give me something to shoot_

 _at, give me something to shoot at._

 _ KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the_

 _ dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger._

 _ KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon_

 _ off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by_

 _ a WHACK and a SCREECH._

Everyone watched, wide eyes, as the Night Fury went down. Suddenly, Hiccup heard growling next to him. He then whispered words that shocked even himself.

"I'm sorry if that hurt. I won't let that happen in the future, I promise." he whispered and the Night Fury stopped growling, staring at the boy.

"YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY!" Stoick cheered and everyone cheered as well.

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _ (surprised, then elated)_

 _Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did_

 _anybody see that?_

 _ Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare_

 _ appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _Except for you._

Everyone laughed at how even in a dangerous situation he can still be sarcastic.

"How do you do that!?" Fishlegs asked through laughter.

"Years of bullying, I needed something to hide the pain so I wouldn't give them what they wanted." Hiccup said, not looking at him. Everyone felt a stab of guilt pierce their hearts.

 _ ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a_

 _ familiar HOLLER and looks up to see..._

 _ HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the_

 _ NIGHTMARE fast on his heels._

 _ Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._

"Wait, since when did you care!?" Hiccup asked, truly perplexed.

"Since when have I not? Your my son! When have I ever not cared about you?" Stoick asked, hurt his son would think he didn't care about him.

"I was right in front of you, black and blue from a beating from Snotlout, and you called me a disappointment and told me to be more like the one that beat me up." Hiccup said, his expression cold. Stoick realized this and realized how bad of a father he had been.

 _**STOICK**_

 _(to his men, re: the_ _NADDERS)_

 _DO NOT let them escape!_

 _IN THE PLAZA_

 _ Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The_

 _ Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto_

 _ buildings, setting them alight._

 _ Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only_

 _ shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all_

 _ around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign_

 _ of the Nightmare._

"Try looking the other way!" Astrid exclaimed causing him to blush.

 _ He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape._

 _ It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished._

Everyone held their breaths in fear.

 _ Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare_

 _ to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their_

 _ earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only_

 _ coughs up smoke._

Everyone sighs in relief that Hiccup's safe.

"Wait, since when did EVERYONE care about me?" Hiccup was genuinely confused which hurt them to for Hiccup to think they didn't care about him.

 _**STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _You're all out._

 _ He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it_

 _ away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick_

 _ turns to Hiccup._

 _**HICCUP (V.O.)**_

 _Oh, and there's one more thing you_

 _need to know..._

 _ The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron_

 _ basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it_

 _ goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the_

 _ netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several_

 _ sheep in tow._

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _Sorry, dad._

All the dragons cried out, turning to the bot in surprise. The question was clear on their faces, ' ** _That's your dad!?_** '. Hiccup nodded and they looked at him with sympathy.

 _EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS_

 _ The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches._

 _ The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won._

 _ The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _(SHEEPISH)_

 _Okay, but I hit a Night Fury._

 _ Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and_

 _ hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._

"Again with the picking me up by my cloths!" Hiccup exclaimed and people let out weak laughs.

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _It's not like the last few times,_

 _Dad. I mean I really actually hit_

 _it. You guys were busy and I had a_

 _very clear shot. It went down, just_

 _off Raven Point. Let's get a search_

 _party out there, before it-_

 _**STOICK**_

 _-STOP! Just...stop._

 _ He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring_

 _ expectantly._

 _**STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _Every time you step outside,_

 _disaster follows. Can you not see_

 _that I have bigger problems?_

 _Winter's almost here and I have an_

 _entire village to feed!_

 _ Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _Between you and me, the village_

 _could do with a little less_

 _feeding, don't ya think?_

 _ A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously._

 _**STOICK**_

 _This isn't a joke, Hiccup!_

 _(EXASPERATED)_

 _Why can't you follow the simplest_

 _orders?_

 _**HICCUP**_

 _I can't stop myself. I see a dragon_

 _and I have to just... kill it, you_

 _know? It's who I am, Dad._

 _STOICK_

 _You are many things, Hiccup. But a_

 _dragon killer is not one of them._

 _ Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement._

 _**STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _Get back to the house._

 _(TO GOBBER)_

 _Make sure he gets there. I have his_

 _mess to clean up._

"How is that my mess!?" Hiccup cried, tears were in his eyes and fell before he could catch them. He looked away from everyone, but they all saw. They felt guilt punch them in the face at that. Mostly Stoick. The dragons all looked at the boy with pity. They were the reason the boy was suffering.

 _ Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction._

 _ Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the_

 _ teen fire brigade as they snicker._

 _**TUFFNUT**_

 _Quite the performance._

 _**SNOTLOUT**_

 _I've never seen anyone mess up that_

 _badly. That helped!_

 _HICCUP_

 _Thank you, thank you. I was_

 _trying, so..._

 _ Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large_

 _ house, standing prominently on the hill above the others._

Astrid flinched at her harsh glare. How could she just stand there and let that happen!?

 _**HICCUP (CONT'D)**_

 _I really did hit one._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Sure, Hiccup._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _He never listens._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Well, it runs in the family._

"What does that mean!?" Both Haddock's asked, glaring at Gobber. He just smiled back.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _And when he does, it's always with_

 _this... disappointed scowl. Like_

 _someone skimped on the meat in his_

 _sandwich._

 _(MIMICKING STOICK)_

 _Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you_

 _brought me the wrong offspring. I_

 _ordered an extra large boy with_

 _beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on_

 _the side. This here. This is a_

 _talking fish bone._

Stoick felt guilt stab his heart. Was this what Hiccup thought of him.

 _**GOBBER**_

 _You're thinking about this all_

 _wrong. It's not so much what you_

 _look like. It's what's inside that_

 _he can't stand._

 _Beat._

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said sarcastically.

 _**HICCUP**_

 _Thank you, for summing that up._

Hiccup's eyes widened as his future self repeated the exact same words.

 _ They reach the doorway._

 _**GOBBER**_

 _Look, the point is, stop trying so_

 _hard to be something you're not._

 _ Hiccup SIGHS heavily._

 _**HICCUP**_

 _I just want to be one of you guys._

Guilt once again swept through all if the vikings as they stared at Hiccup with guilt clear in their eyes. Hiccup adverted his eyes, avoiding their stare.

 _ Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes_

 _ through the front door._

 _ And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the_

 _ woods, determined._

"You can't stay still for a minute!" Gobber exclaimed while everyone else except Hiccup groaned in annoyance.

"You know me, can't stay in one place very long unless I'm to into it to notice the time." Hiccup grinned a toothy smiled.

 _ **That's part one of the movie done! Hope you liked it!**_


	3. Meet the Night Fury

_**Welcome to the next part of the movie. Please note that once I finish this movie, I'll movie onto the second. Both are going to be in this story, so keep your eyes peeled.**_

 ** _INT. GREAT HALL - DAY_**

 ** _A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to..._**

 ** _STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Either we finish them or they'll_**

 ** _finish us! It's the only way we'll_**

 ** _be rid of them! If we find the_**

 ** _nest and destroy it, the dragons_**

 ** _will leave. They'll find another_**

 ** _home._**

"Dad, did it ever occur to you that the next closest island is Berk? If you drive them from the nest, they'll take shelter in Berk." Hiccup pointed out and the dragons all nodded.

 ** _ He sinks his blade into a..._**

 ** _ LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade_**

 ** _ pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with_**

 ** _ painted sea monsters and dragons._**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_** ** _(DECIDEDLY)_**

 ** _One more search. Before the ice_**

 ** _sets in._**

 ** _VIKING_**

 ** _Those ships never come back._**

 ** _STOICK_** ** _(MATTER-OF-FACT)_**

 ** _We're Vikings. It's an occupational_**

 ** _hazard. Now who's with me?_**

 ** _ Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts_**

 ** _ in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted._**

 ** _VIKING_** ** _(FEEBLE)_**

 ** _Today's not good for me._**

 ** _VIKING (CONT'D)_** ** _(EQUALLY FEEBLE)_**

 ** _I've gotta do my axe returns._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Alright. Those who stay will look_**

 ** _after Hiccup._**

"Seriously dad!? Your using me as a bargaining chip!?" Hiccup shouted, deeply hurt.

 ** _ Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic_**

 ** _ murmurs of prep and packing fill the room._**

 ** _PHLEGMA THE FIERCE_**

 ** _To the ships!_**

 ** _SPITELOUT_**

 ** _I'm with you Stoick!_**

"REALLY!? You hate me that much that your willing to die just to not watch me!" Hiccup exclaimed, hurt so much that tears came to his eyes. Everyone looked away, ashamed. Mostly Stoick.

 ** _STOICK_** ** _(DRY)_**

 ** _That's more like it._**

 ** _ The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick_**

 ** _ alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard_**

 ** _ attachment and scrapes back the bench._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _I'll pack my undies._**

"You too Gobber!?" Hiccup cried. "No, I like ya lad. I just go usually because I can't let my best friend die alone.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _No, I need you to stay and train_**

 ** _some new recruits._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy,_**

 ** _Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten_**

 ** _steel, razor sharp blades, lots of_**

 ** _time to himself...what could_**

 ** _possibly go wrong?_**

 ** _ Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _What am I going to do with him_**

 ** _Gobber?_**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Put him in training with the_**

 ** _others._**

"No. No, no, no! You did not just suggest that!?" Hiccup asked, worried.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _No, I'm serious._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _So am I._**

 ** _ Stoick turns to him, glaring._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _He'd be killed before you let the_**

 ** _first dragon out of its cage._**

"So, your saying the village hates me so much they'd kill me before training even starts?" Hiccup asked, his tone cold and hateful to all except Gobber.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Oh, you don't know that._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _I do know that, actually._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _No, you don't._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _No, actually I do._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _No you don't!_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Listen! You know what he's like._**

 ** _From the time he could crawl he's_**

 ** _been...different. He doesn't_**

 ** _listen._**

 ** _(MORE)_**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Has the attention span of a_**

 ** _sparrow. I take him fishing and he_**

 ** _goes hunting for... for trolls._**

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Hiccup said, imitating Gobber's voice.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _(DEFENSIVE)_**

 ** _Trolls exist! They steal your_**

 ** _socks._**

 ** _(DARKLY)_**

 ** _But only the left ones. What's with_**

 ** _that?_**

Everyone stared at Hiccup, startled.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _When I was a boy..._**

"Oh here we go." Hiccup said, still imitating Gobber.

 ** _GOBBER_** ** _(GRUMBLING)_**

 ** _Oh here we go._**

Everyone was once again startled and Stoick felt jealousy build up even more.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _My father told me to bang my head_**

 ** _against a rock and I did it. I_**

 ** _thought it was crazy, but I didn't_**

 ** _question him. And you know what_**

 ** _happened?_**

"You got a headache." Hiccup once again said, still imitating Gobber's voice.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _You got a headache._**

"I'm getting you out of blacksmithing." Stoick said, everyone staring wide eyed at Hiccup who grinned cheekily back.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _That rock split in two. It taught_**

 ** _me what a Viking could do, Gobber._**

 ** _He could crush mountains, level_**

 ** _forests, tame seas! Even as a boy,_**

 ** _I knew what I was, what I had to_**

 ** _become._** ** _(BEAT)_** ** _Hiccup is not that boy._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _You can't stop him, Stoick. You can_**

 ** _only prepare him._** ** _(BEAT)_**

 ** _Look, I know it seems hopeless. But_**

 ** _the truth is you won't always be_**

 ** _around to protect him. He's going_**

 ** _to get out there again. He's_**

 ** _probably out there now._**

 ** _ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark._**

 ** _EXT. WOODS - DAY_**

 ** _ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK_**

 ** _ A drawn map of the island, covered in X's._**

 ** _ Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly._**

 ** _ Sees nothing._**

 ** _ He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil_**

 ** _ over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed_**

 ** _ and pockets it._**

"What'd the book do to you?" Astrid joked. "I got hit in the head by it multiple times. It deserved it." Hiccup grumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. They all laughed at that.

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people_**

 ** _lose their knife or their mug. No,_**

 ** _not me. I manage to lose an entire_**

 ** _dragon._**

"Don't say ANYTHING Gobber. You couldn't find your brush hand even though it was attached to your arm!" Hiccup said and everyone burst into laughter.

 ** _Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,_**

 ** _hitting him in the face._**

They all laughed at the boy's misfortune.

 ** _He looks up to see a snapped tree_** ** _trunk. His eyes follow it to a long_**

 ** _trench of up-turned_** ** _earth._** ** _He follows it to a downed, black dragon,_**

 ** _its body and tail_** ** _tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches,_**

 ** _beaming._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_** ** _(IN SHOCK)_**

 ** _Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This_**

 ** _fixes everything._** ** _(ELATED)_**

 ** _Yes!_**

 ** _ He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen_**

 ** _ Night Fury._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _I have brought down this mighty_**

 ** _beast!_**

 ** _ It suddenly shifts._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Whoa!_**

 ** _ Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it._**

 ** _ Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded_**

 ** _ dragon, dagger poised to strike._**

 ** _ As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring_**

 ** _ coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back_**

 ** _ to its unnerving, unflinching stare._**

 ** _ With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with_**

 ** _ his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm_**

 ** _gonna cut out your heart and take_**

 ** _it to my father. I'm a Viking._** ** _(BEAT)_**

 ** _I am a VIKING!_**

 ** _ Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-_**

 ** _ ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched_**

 ** _ concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through._**

 ** _ The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged._**

 ** _ Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head,_**

 ** _ resigned to its fate._**

"No." Hiccup whispered. He obviously didn't want his future-self killing him. He felt guilt rise in him while everyone else waited to celebrate the death of a Night Fury.

 ** _ Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger_**

 ** _ aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a_**

 ** _ frustrated sigh._** ** _He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(muttered, ashamed)_**

 ** _I did this._**

 ** _ He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon,_**

 ** _ chest heaving._**

 ** _ Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that_**

 ** _ no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes._**

Everyone stared, eyes wide. Hiccup grinned, knowing he didn't kill an innocent creature.

 ** _ The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching_**

 ** _ his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes._**

 ** _ As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!_**

Everyone gasped and the Night Fury beside Hiccup pleaded for it's future-self not to kill the one who showed itself mercy.

 ** _ In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down,_**

 ** _ grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup_**

 ** _ is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup_**

 ** _ opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare_**

 ** _ boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound._**

Everyone was tense, hoping Hiccup didn't die.

 ** _ The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch_**

 ** _ him,_**

"Hiccup!" Stoick exclaimed.

 ** _ then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns_**

 ** _ and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of_**

 ** _ trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers,_**

 ** _ and drops out of view some distance away._**

Everyone sighed in relief that he was okay.

 ** _ Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps,_**

 ** _ collapses to his knees, and faints._**

"5...4...3...2...1." Hiccup counted to Stoick Rage Mode.

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!" Stoick bellowed.

 _ **That's the end of the second part. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. First Day of Training

_**Welcome to the next part of the movie.**_

"What do you think you were doing, freeing that beast!?" Stoick bellowed at his son who cowered towards the dragon next to him. Said dragon growled at the man with an expression reading ' _back off_ ' and Stoick backed up a bit.

"I don't know dad! But I don't see why we have to kill them! Ever thought that they steal food for a reason!? I bet their not even doing it of their own free will! I noticed that Toothless' eyes were rounder than the other dragons. All of them had slits. And Red mentioned something called the Red Death. I bet this Red Death is the reason they raid us! So why kill a innocent creature when all it's doing is trying to survive!" Hiccup retorted, standing up, not realizing he called the dragon Toothless. The dragon didn't seem to mind.

"Stoick, Hiccup is right. The Red Death is the cause for all the raids. And this movie will show you what dragons go through and how Hiccup managed to save them from her tyranny. So, SIT DOWN AND STAY DOWN! IF I HAVE TO I _WILL_ GLUE YOU TO YOUR CHAIR!" Red shrieked at Stoick, eyes flaring up with anger. Once Stoick sat down she then turned to Hiccup.

"Alright, Hiccup. I'm giving you a choice. Stay with the vikings who hate you, or, you can move seats with Toothless to the dragon's side. I'm pretty sure with that speech you gained all respect from the dragons." she said and Hiccup got up and moved to the dragon's side, Toothless following. Every viking in the room's jaw dropped to the floor at how Hiccup choose to sit with dragons.

"Alright, I am putting an invisible barrier between all of you. You can still see and hear one another, however, you can't cross. Those seats are the ones you stay in the rest of the movie. If you try to cross the barrier, you will be shocked and flung back. Keep that in mind." Red said and her eye's glowed white. Suddenly, a white light came from the center of the room. It spread from one side to the other, making a wall between the dragons + Hiccup and the vikings. All vikings glared at Hiccup who glared back. They then turned to the screen.

 ** _INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _ Hiccup enters to see..._**

 ** _ STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched_**

 ** _ over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers_**

 ** _ waft around his beard._**

 ** _ Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick_**

 ** _ seems none the wiser, when..._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Hiccup._**

Every viking laughed at how the boy wasn't able to sneak pas his father

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(CAUGHT)_**

 ** _Dad. Uh..._**

 ** _ Stoick stands, takes a deep breath._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _I, uh... I have to talk to you,_**

 ** _Dad._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _I need to speak with you too, son._**

 ** _ Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment._**

 ** _HICCUP STOICK_**

 ** _I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn_**

 ** _fight dragons. to fight dragons._** ** _(BEAT) (BEAT)_** ** _What? What?_**

Stoick and Hiccup blushed at the awkward conversation while everyone else laughed.

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_**

 ** _You go first._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _No, you go first._**

"Bad idea." Astrid commented.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Alright. You get your wish. Dragon_**

 ** _training. You start in the morning._**

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(SCRAMBLING)_**

 ** _Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh,_**

 ** _'cause I was thinking, you know we_**

 ** _have a surplus of dragon-fighting_**

 ** _Vikings, but do we have enough_**

 ** _bread-making Vikings, or small home_**

 ** _REPAIR VIKINGS-_**

"Home repair? If anything, you'd be working in the forge with me." Gobber commented. He was the only one who didn't hate Hiccup. Hiccup grinned back, showing he didn't hate Gobber.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _-You'll need this._**

 ** _ Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _I don't want to fight dragons._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Come on. Yes, you do._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _But you will kill dragons._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _No, I'm really very extra sure that_**

 ** _I won't._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _It's time Hiccup._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Can you not hear me?_**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _This is serious son!_**

 ** _ Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags_**

 ** _ him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight._**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_**

 ** _When you carry this axe... you_**

 ** _carry all of us with you._**

"That would hurt my shoulders." Hiccup said.

 ** _Which_** ** _means you walk like us._**

"But I like the way I walk, and I can run fast too. And I can see my feet when I look down." Hiccup said, eyes showing he wasn't agreeing.

 ** _You talk_** ** _like us._**

"I can barely understand any of you! I am definitely not going to start _talking_ like you!" Hiccup exclaimed.

 ** _You think like us._**

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY BRAIN!" Hiccup cried, grabbing his head, gaining laughs from the dragons and glares from the vikings. All except Fishlegs and Gobber. They liked the smart ones since those are the ones who made the plans. They helped them win wars.

 ** _No more_** ** _of..._** ** _(GESTURING NON-_**

 ** _specifically at Hiccup)_**

 ** _... this._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _You just gestured to all of me._**

"Again, that's one of my catch phrases! The other one is, ' _Thank you, for summing that up._ '" Hiccup said and got laughs from both sides.

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Deal?_**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _This conversation is feeling very_**

 ** _one-sided._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _DEAL?!_**

 ** _ Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win_**

 ** _ argument._**

"Are all your conversations like this?" Fishlegs asked, and Hiccup nodded, everyone now realizing why he would join the enemies side. Stoick vowed to get Hiccup to Gothi so she could 'fix' him.

 ** _HICCUP_** ** _(RESIGNED)_**

 ** _Deal._**

 ** _ Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and_**

 ** _ heads for the door._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _Good. Train hard. I'll be back._**

 ** _Probably._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _And I'll be here. Maybe._**

Everyone else except the twin knew what he was talking about.

"What, where would you go?" Tuffnut asked and Ruffnut nodded, both looking at Hiccup. Everyone else looked at him sadly. They knew what he meant, even Snotlout. He meant...

Suicide.

 ** _ Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe._**

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY_**

 ** _ Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast_**

 ** _ stone arena._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Welcome to dragon training!_**

 ** _ The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena_**

 ** _ floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the_**

 ** _ colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of_**

 ** _ blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _No turning back._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _I hope I get some serious burns._**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _I'm hoping for some mauling, like_**

 ** _on my shoulder or lower back._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _Yeah, it's only fun if you get a_**

 ** _scar out of it._**

"Seriously!? Your kids said they were gonna allow themselves to get a scar for fun!" Hiccup exclaimed at the parents. They all looked down in shame. Stoick looked at Hiccup with fury at the position he was in. He was curled up next to the Night Fury, wrapped in it's wings, obviously comfortable with a Terrible Terror in his lap, purring as Hiccup stroked it.

 ** _HICCUP (O.S.)_**

 ** _Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love_**

 ** _it._**

 ** _ The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all_**

 ** _ around._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Oh great. Who let him in?_**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Let's get started! The recruit who_**

 ** _does best will win the honor of_**

 ** _killing his first dragon in front_**

 ** _of the entire village._**

"HOW IS KILLING AN HONOR!?" Hiccup yelled furiously at the screen and the dragons all roared in agreement.

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _Hiccup already killed a Night Fury,_**

 ** _so does that disqualify him or...?_**

"Toothless is obviously alive, right?" Hiccup retorted, putting his hand on Toothless' snout who purred, nuzzling said hand.

 ** _ The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Can I transfer to the class with_**

 ** _the cool Vikings?_**

 ** _ Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him_**

 ** _ along._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _(cheery, in confidence)_**

 ** _Don't worry. You're small and_**

 ** _you're weak. That'll make you less_**

 ** _of a target. They'll see you as_**

 ** _sick or insane and go after the_**

 ** _more Viking-like teens instead._**

"Gobber, you are the worst at giving advice. How is telling me I'm weak and small supposed to boost my confidence!?" Hiccup said, staring at Gobber who shrunk in embarrassment.

 ** _ GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on_**

 ** _ toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and_**

 ** _ BELLOWS issue from within._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Behind these doors are just a few_**

 ** _of the many species you will learn_**

 ** _to fight._**

 ** _ Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to_**

 ** _ contain himself._**

"Someone's excited." Hiccup commented, Smidvarg, the white Night Terror from Race to the Edge, perched on his shoulder.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _The Deadly Nadder._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _(under his breath)_**

 ** _Speed eight. Armor sixteen._**

The Nadder's looked proud at this, squawking in pride.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _The Hideous Zippleback._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Plus eleven stealth. Times two._**

A Zippleback tried to be as stealthy as can be and snuck up on Hiccup, effectively scaring him.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _The Monstrous Nightmare._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Firepower fifteen._**

The Monstrous Nightmares puffed their chests out in dominance.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _The Terrible Terror._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Attack eight. Venom twelve._**

The Terrors all screeched in pride, causing many to cover their ears.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _CAN YOU STOP THAT?!_**

 ** _(BEAT)_**

 ** _And...the Gronckle._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _(quietly; to Hiccup)_**

 ** _Jaw strength, eight._**

The Gronkle near Hiccup bit on a large boulder that was there for unknown reasons. It broke into a billion pieces, and it looked up in pride.

 ** _ Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of_**

 ** _ the doors._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach_**

 ** _us first!?_**

"I believe in learning on the job." Hiccup voiced Gobber's words and accent.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _I believe in learning on the job._**

"I am first taking you to Gothi, then I'm taking you out of blacksmithing." Stoick said.

"By the way Gobber, learning on the job works with blacksmithing, not so much as dragon training. Dragon training means you can kill yourself. I mean, sure, you might cut yourself, but the only way you'd die in a forge is if an arrow on a crafted bow fired on accident, a sharp weapon fell on you, or if the fire goes out of control. Dragon training, a team mate could throw a weapon at you, if you slammed into the wall hard enough you'd die from a concussion, killed by a dragon, killed by fire, ect. There are more ways to die in dragon training than blacksmith training. I think the only injury I got from blacksmithing is that scar on my forearm." Hiccup said, showing his scar.

 ** _BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the_**

 ** _ring like an irate rhino._**

 ** _The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut_**

 ** _and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Today is about survival. If you get_**

 ** _blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's_**

 ** _the first thing you're going to_**

 ** _need?_**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _A doctor?_**

"No, that's after." He corrected his future-self.

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Plus five speed?_**

"How do you even get that?" Astrid asked and Fishlegs shrugged.

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _A shield._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Shields. Go._**

 ** _The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered_**

 ** _around the ring._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Your most important piece of_**

 ** _equipment is your shield. If you_**

 ** _must make a choice between a sword_**

 ** _or a shield, take the shield._**

 ** _Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him_**

 ** _running._**

"HA! Useless can't even lift a shield." Snotlout exclaimed.

"I can, but, I can't do it in panic like you guys. But, what I lack in strength, I gain in intelligence. Ask me a math problem, dare you!" Hiccup said.

"Alright, what's 1248 x 3547?" Astrid asked.

"4, 426, 656." Hiccup replied instantly causing jaws to drop.

 ** _Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has_**

 ** _a skull painted on it. They both grab it._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Get your hands off my shield!_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _There are like a million shields!_**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Take that one, it has a flower on_**

 ** _it. Girls like flowers._**

 ** _Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He_**

 ** _doesn't let go._**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _Ooops, now this one has blood on_**

 ** _it._**

 ** _The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The_**

 ** _shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff_**

 ** _SPIN like tops and go down._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!_**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _(DAZED)_**

 ** _What?!_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _(CONFUSED)_**

 ** _What?!_**

Everyone laughed at this except the twins, who were once again fighting.

 ** _The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them_**

 ** _back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Those shields are good for another_**

 ** _thing. Noise. Make lots of it to_**

 ** _throw off a dragon's aim._**

 ** _The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their_**

 ** _shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter._**

 ** _GRONCKLE'S POV_** ** _\- the teens targets become blurry and_**

 ** _scrambled. It's working._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _All dragons have a limited number_**

 ** _of shots. How many does a Gronckle_**

 ** _have?_**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _Five!_**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _No, six._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Correct, six. That's one for each_**

 ** _of you!_**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _I really don't think my parents_**

 ** _WOULD-_**

 ** _BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Fishlegs, out._**

 ** _Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Hiccup, get in there!_**

 ** _ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast._**

 ** _Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _So anyway I'm moving into my_**

 ** _parents' basement. You should come_**

 ** _by sometime to work out. You look_**

 ** _like you work out-_**

 ** _She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past_**

 ** _her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Snotlout! You're done!_**

 ** _Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly,_**

 ** _trying to look cool._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _(VOICE BREAKING)_**

 ** _So, I guess it's just you and me_**

 ** _huh?_**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _No. Just you._**

 ** _Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks_**

 ** _Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _One shot left!_**

"Shouldn't I be out!?" Hiccup exclaimed, when he realized something, but waited to see if it was correct.

 ** _Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across_**

 ** _the ring._**

 ** _The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him,_**

 ** _leaving Astrid in the clear._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(WORRIED)_**

 ** _Hiccup!_**

 ** _The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him_**

 ** _against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,_**

 ** _ready to fire point-blank._**

 ** _Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last_**

 ** _second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the_**

 ** _stone wall above Hiccup's head._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(rattled, but masking it)_**

 ** _And that's six!_**

 ** _Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Go back to bed, ya overgrown_**

 ** _sausage! You'll get another chance,_**

 ** _don't you worry._**

 ** _Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits._**

"Am I the only one who noticed that the Gronkle only went for the ones who weren't out? Every time Gobber said out, the Gronkle moved to a new target. Since you didn't say I was out, it continued to pursue me. So, you almost caused my death Gobber." Hiccup said.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Remember... a dragon will always,_**

 ** _(with a stern look to_**

 ** _HICCUP)_**

 ** _always go for the kill._**

 ** _He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks_**

 ** _overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall._**

 ** _EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK_**

 ** _HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He_**

 ** _studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that_**

 ** _he's back at the scene of the crime._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _(MUTTERED)_**

 ** _So...why didn't you?_**

 ** _He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew_**

 ** _off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an..._**

 ** _ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans_**

 ** _the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on_**

 ** _the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Well this was stupid._**

"Yes, it was." Stoick commented.

 ** _SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils,_**

 ** _watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It_**

 ** _flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The_**

 ** _dragon is trapped._**

 ** _Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer._**

 ** _He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps_**

 ** _into the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again,_**

 ** _it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily._**

 ** _As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-_**

 ** _bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank_**

 ** _page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the_**

 ** _image._**

 ** _The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of_**

 ** _the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings._**

 ** _The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the_**

 ** _water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at_**

 ** _them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking_**

 ** _weakened._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(MUTTERED)_**

 ** _Why don't you just...fly away?_**

 ** _ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing,_**

 ** _carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail._**

Everyone gasped as the motto rang through their heads. ' _A downed dragon is a dead dragon_ '

 ** _He_** ** _accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the_**

 ** _rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into_**

 ** _the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK._**

 ** _The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They_**

 ** _exchange a profound, unflinching stare._**

Everyone except Hiccup and Toothless watched with wide eyes. The two knew they would be friends in the future. Best friends.

 ** _DISSOLVE TO:_**

 ** _INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT_**

 ** _A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their_**

 ** _hinges._**

 ** _GOBBER (O.S.)_**

 ** _Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong_**

 ** _in the ring today?_**

 ** _The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow_**

 ** _of the fire pit._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _I mistimed my summersault dive. It_**

 ** _was sloppy. It threw off my_**

 ** _reverse tumble._**

 ** _Eye rolls from the group._**

Everyone eye rolled in real life too. How were they EVER going to get that? She was pretty much the perfect warrior.

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _(SARCASTIC)_**

 ** _Yeah. We noticed._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _(grabbing Astrid's hand)_**

 ** _No, no, you were great. That was_**

 ** _so 'Astrid'._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _She's right, you have to be tough_**

 ** _on yourselves._**

 ** _CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall,_**

 ** _sheepishly. Gobber glares at him._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(glaring at Hiccup)_**

 ** _Where did Hiccup go wrong?_**

 ** _He tries to take a seat at the table..._**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _He showed up._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _He didn't get eaten._**

"Wow, rude much? I was RIGHT THERE!" Hiccup said, hurt shining in his eyes. The twins bowed their heads in shame.

 ** _... but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes,_**

 ** _Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _He's never where he should be._**

"Wrong. I usually am. Those places are the forge, the house, or with Toothless in the cove." Hiccup said causing Astrid to glare. However, this time he wasn't scared. Might be because of the wall between them.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Thank you, Astrid._**

 ** _Gobber stands._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _You need to live and breathe this_**

 ** _stuff._**

"I'll stick to air, thanks." Hiccup retorted.

 ** _Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _The dragon manual. Everything we_**

 ** _know about every dragon we know of._**

"No it doesn't. You don't know anything about a Night Fury. And, there might be other species out there." Hiccup said and Gobber realized Hiccup was right.

 ** _A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _No attacks tonight. Study up._**

 ** _Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the_**

 ** _book._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _(you've got to be kidding)_**

 ** _Wait, you mean read?_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _While we're still alive?_**

"Yeah, like you can read when your dead!" Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _Why read words when you can just_**

 ** _kill the stuff the words tell you_**

 ** _stuff about?_**

"I thought you were stupid, but that was just plain dumb. Can you even spell right?" Hiccup asked, seriously.

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Oh! I've read it like, seven times._**

 ** _There's this water dragon that_**

 ** _sprays boiling water at your face._**

 ** _And there's this other one that_**

 ** _buries itself for like a week..._**

 _ **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**_

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Yeah, that sounds great. There was_**

 ** _a chance I was going to read_**

 ** _that..._**

"No there wasn't." Hiccup said.

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _...but now..._**

 ** _Snotlout gets up to go._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _You guys read, I'll go kill stuff._**

 ** _The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Oh and there's this other one that_**

 ** _has these spines that look like_**

 ** _trees..._**

 ** _Astrid is the last to go._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _So I guess we'll share-_**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _Read it._**

 ** _She pushes it toward him and leaves._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll_**

 ** _SEE YOU-_**

 ** _Slam._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Tomorrow._**

"Can you guys get ANY ruder!?" Hiccup asked, tears pricking his eyes at the fact that his crush hated him. Astrid hated herself for that.

 ** _SIGH._**

 ** _DISSOLVE TO:_**

 ** _INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT_**

 ** _ON HICCUP'S HAND_**

 ** _OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is_**

 ** _vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled_**

 ** _together._**

 ** _Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and_**

 ** _frightening dragons._**

"See! I actually listen unlike you 5! I at least listened to Gobber! Probably because he was like a father to me." Hiccup mumbled the last part and Gobber beamed at that while Stoick felt jealousy and the teens, except Hiccup, realized Gobber was the only one who was EVER kind to Hiccup.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.)_**

 ** _Dragon classifications. Strike_**

 ** _class. Fear class. Mystery class._**

 ** _Hiccup turns the page._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon_**

 ** _inhabits sea caves and dark tide_**

 ** _pools._**

 ** _(MORE)_**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _When startled, the Thunderdrum_**

 ** _produces a concussive sound that_**

 ** _can kill a man at close range._**

 ** _Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight._**

 ** _Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated_**

 ** _Vikings. Another page, another dragon._**

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Timberjack. This gigantic creature_**

 ** _has razor sharp wings that can_**

 ** _slice through full grown_**

 ** _trees...extremely dangerous. Kill_**

 ** _on sight._**

 ** _The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own,_**

 ** _shifting and squirming in the candlelight._**

"Creepy." Tuffnut said, curling in on himself. A few others nodded in agreement.

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at_**

 ** _its victim. Extremely dangerous._**

 ** _The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup_**

 ** _is startled, but presses on._**

"HA! Useless!? Scared of a storm!?" Snotlout laughed and Hiccup felt tears prick his eyes as he looked away. This caused ALL dragons to growl at Snotlout and then comfort Hiccup who smiled and pet them all.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Changewing. Even newly hatched_**

 ** _dragons can spray acid. Kill on_**

 ** _sight._**

 ** _He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons..._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill._**

 ** _Bone Knapper. Whispering Death._**

 ** _Burns its victims. Buries its_**

 ** _victims. Chokes its victims. Turns_**

 ** _its victims inside-out._**

 ** _Extremely dangerous. Extremely_**

 ** _dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on_**

 ** _sight. Kill on sight..._**

"Vikings! Common species known as dragon murderers! Extremely stupid and smelly! Run and hide before the smell or their stupidity kills you!" Hiccup said and all dragons laughed while the vikings glared.

 _ **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**_

 ** _HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Night Fury._**

 ** _It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Speed unknown. Size unknown. The_**

 ** _unholy offspring of lightning and_**

 ** _death itself._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Never engage this dragon. Your only_**

 ** _chance, hide and pray it does not_**

 ** _find you._**

Toothless looked proud of his kind's description in the vikings eyes.

 ** _Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to_**

 ** _his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank_**

 ** _page and considers it._**

 ** _CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this part of the movie! See you next time!_**


	5. Magic Hour

_**Welcome to the next part of the movie.**_

 ** _MATCH CUT TO:_**

 ** _EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN_**

 ** _A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the_**

 ** _billowing sail of Stoick's ship._**

 ** _Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on_**

 ** _the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of_**

 ** _dragons._**

 ** _STOICK_**

 ** _I can almost smell them. They're_**

 ** _close. Steady._**

 ** _Stoick raises his gaze to..._**

 ** _AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,_**

 ** _daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three_**

 ** _ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking_**

 ** _for an opening._**

 ** _ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what_**

 ** _Stoick is considering._**

 ** _STOICK (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Take us in._**

 ** _The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw_**

 ** _their weapons, prepping for the worst._**

 ** _VIKING_**

 ** _Hard to port... for Helheim's gate._**

 ** _The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the_**

 ** _other two._**

 ** _A BEAT_**

 ** _Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers._**

 ** _Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the_**

 ** _water. Another bright flash._**

Everyone in the cinema watched, anxious.

 ** _MATCH CUT TO:_**

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY_**

 ** _CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his_**

 ** _finger over its outline._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _You know, I just happened to notice_**

 ** _the book had nothing on Night_**

 ** _Furies. Is there another book? Or a_**

 ** _sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury_**

 ** _pamphlet?_**

"REALLY!? During trainin' lad!?" Gobber exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief. Hiccup just returned with a sheepish grin.

 ** _KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,_**

 ** _leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS._**

 ** _GOBBER (O.S.)_**

 ** _FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even_**

 ** _trying._**

 ** _CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like_**

 ** _arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from_**

 ** _above._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Today... is all about attack._**

"Isn't it always?" Hiccup asked as Toothless curled around his friend, wrapping the boy in a blanket of warmth that the scales gave. He snuggled into the dragon, getting a glare from Stoick.

"Nope, last lesson was defense. This is attack. And if I know myself, next should be teamwork." Gobber replied.

 ** _The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits_**

 ** _scurrying._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Nadders are quick and light on_**

 ** _their feet. Your job is to be_**

 ** _quicker and lighter._**

 ** _The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy_**

 ** _shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a_**

 ** _wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts_**

 ** _an entire wall to shield himself from the spray._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _I'm really beginning to question_**

 ** _your teaching methods._**

"Now try that with around 10 years in a blacksmith. Especially with 'learning on 'he job!'" Hiccup said.

"I feel bad for you now." Astrid said, feeling sympathy for the runt of the village.

"Nah, here's a fun fact for all of you. You know those weapons you thought I made?" Gobber asked, getting nods.

"Hiccup made them. He makes them, sharpens them, re-balances them, the whole lot. It's only on his days off that I sharpen them. But Hiccup makes all your weapons. Even made yours, Stoick. And your beloved ax, Astrid." At this information, everyone felt bad for how they treated their weapon maker. They all looked at Hiccup to make sure this was true, to which he nodded and turned his head towards the movie.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Look for its blind spot. Every_**

 ** _dragon has one. Find it, hide in_**

 ** _it, and strike._**

 ** _Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's_**

 ** _nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff_**

 ** _and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort._**

"Here we go again." Everyone except the dragons groaned.

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _(WHISPERED)_**

 ** _Do you ever bathe?_**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _If you don't like it, then just get_**

 ** _your own blind spot._**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _How about I give you one!_**

 ** _Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise_**

 ** _gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of_**

 ** _them._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so_**

 ** _much._**

Everyone laughed at that.

 ** _Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Hey, so how would one sneak up on a_**

 ** _Night Fury?_**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _None one's ever met one and lived_**

 ** _to tell the tale. Now get in there._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _I know, I know, but_**

 ** _hypothetically..._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _(WHISPERED)_**

 ** _Hiccup!_**

 ** _She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide._**

 ** _A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising_**

 ** _them by landing in front of her._**

 ** _Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She_**

 ** _rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN,_**

 ** _protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _Watch out babe. I'll take care of_**

 ** _this._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _(DEFENSIVE)_**

 ** _The sun was in my eyes, Astrid._**

 ** _What do you want me to do, block_**

 ** _out the sun? I could do that, but I_**

 ** _don't have time right now!_**

"Snotlout? Are you asking for a death wish? NO ONE YELLS AT ASTRID!" Hiccup exclaimed and Snotlout paled while Astrid cracked her knuckles, making him go palers.

 ** _The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in_**

 ** _pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast._**

 ** _Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _They probably take the daytime off._**

 ** _You know, like a cat. Has anyone_**

 ** _ever seen one napping?_**

Toothless whacked Hiccup's head with his tail for that comment.

"Hey! That's future me! I haven't said it yet!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless just snorted and turned back to the movie.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Hiccup!_**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _-Hiccup!_**

 ** _Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like_**

 ** _dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and_**

 ** _crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled_**

 ** _mess._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Oooh! Love on the battlefield!_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _She could do better._**

"Who? Snotlout? We ALL know she hates him." Hiccup said, Astrid nodded at that.

 ** _The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _(struggling to untangle)_**

 ** _Just... let me... why don't you..._**

 ** _The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a_**

 ** _Raptor._**

 ** _Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from_**

 ** _Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm._**

 ** _She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free,_**

 ** _still burrowed into the shield._**

 ** _She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT_**

 ** _on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off._**

Hiccup, along with all dragons in the room, winced at that.

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Well done, Astrid._**

 ** _Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave._**

 ** _Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to_**

 ** _find Astrid glaring at him, winded._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _Is this some kind of a joke to you?_**

 ** _Our parents' war is about to become_**

 ** _ours. Figure out which side you're_**

 ** _on._**

"I think I know what side I'm on." Hiccup said, petting Toothless' head gently, getting coos and purrs from said motion. Every viking glared at him.

 ** _She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung._**

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR_**

 ** _CLOSE ON_**

 ** _A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and_**

 ** _slides._**

"FLYING FISH!" Tuffnut exclaimed and everyone groaned.

 ** _A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the_**

 ** _rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing._**

 ** _Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove._**

 ** _A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him._**

 ** _Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a_**

 ** _stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to_**

 ** _pounce._**

 ** _Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so_**

 ** _reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and_**

 ** _hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl._**

"So, I have the knife you growl, try to throw away the knife you growl, there's just no pleasing you is there?" Hiccup asked playfully, getting a lick in response. He laughed and turned back to the movie.

 ** _He pauses,_** ** _carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The_**

 ** _dragon calms._** **** ** _As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing_**

 ** _teeth._**

"Wait, we've been scared of a dragon with not teeth!?" Stoick bellowed in rage.

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn_**

 ** _you had..._**

 ** _A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the_**

 ** _fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _... teeth._**

 ** _The teeth retract again._**

"N-never mind." Stoick said.

 ** _Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup_**

 ** _retreats nervously._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Uh, no. No, I don't have any more._**

 ** _The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the_**

 ** _same position as before. The dragon closes in over him,_**

 ** _staring blankly._**

Everyone, except Toothless and Hiccup, felt their breaths hitch.

 ** _A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk_**

 ** _of fish onto Hiccup's lap. They exchange stares. Hiccup_**

 ** _realizes what Toothless wants him to do._**

 ** _Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up._**

 ** _The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a_**

 ** _bite of the slimy fish. He forces a smile, mouth still full. Toothless_**

 ** _makes a swallow motion and Hiccup looks at him, exaspierated._**

 ** _He shudders and finally gets it down, then grins at Toothless,_**

 ** _who mimics_** ** _him._**

 ** _Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless_**

 ** _HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the_**

 ** _cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature..._**

 ** _and curls up on it like a giant dog._**

 ** _He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless_**

 ** _tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to_**

 ** _touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes_**

 ** _the hint and leaves._**

 ** _DISSOLVE TO:_**

 ** _EXT. COVE - LATER_**

 ** _It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a_**

 ** _tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove._**

 ** _Sketching in the sand._**

 ** _CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless. Hiccup draws with a stick,_**

 ** _minding his own business._**

"I'm still shocked you can draw!" Fishlegs said.

"You call that drawing? That's just a sketch. My real drawings are in my room." Hiccup said and everyone stared at how nonchalant that sentence was.

 ** _Toothless appears behind him,_** ** _watching carefully. Aware of his presence,_**

 ** _Hiccup continues,_** ** _trying not to scare him off._**

 ** _Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an_**

 ** _entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and_**

 ** _there, making haphazard lines in every direction._**

 ** _Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He_**

 ** _seems pleased._**

 ** _Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by_**

 ** _it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an_**

 ** _instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless_**

 ** _growls again._**

"Of course you'd anger the devil!" Stoick exclaimed. Hiccup, along with all dragons, gave him a deadly glare.

 ** _Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps_**

 ** _carefully between each line, turning round and round until he_**

 ** _unwittingly bumps into Toothless._**

 ** _Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup_**

 ** _slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns_**

 ** _his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement,_**

 ** _Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against_**

 ** _Hiccup's hand._**

Everyone was astounded, asking themselves is this fight really worth it, while Hiccup was getting licked on by Toothless, laughing at the dragon's affection for him.

 ** _In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this part of the movie! Magic Hour just happened! YAY! Next, Montage moment!_**


	6. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in forever! I'm getting stressed out because I'm starting high school. I also write stories for 2 other sites, so my hands are completely full! I'm trying my hardest to update as soon as I can, but I don't know when I can! I just can't do it at the moment. I'm so sorry. Please, PLEASE! Forgive me!

-Your Authoress.


	7. A Frosty Relationship

_**Hi! Welcome to the next part of the movie! Also, thank you for all the kind words! As a gift, I am also going to be adding Gift Of The Night Fury before Movie 2! Enjoy!**_

 ** _EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT_**

 ** _Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned_**

 ** _catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring_**

 ** _bonfire._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _...and with one twist he took my_**

 ** _hand and swallowed it whole. And I_**

 ** _saw the look on his face._**

 ** _(can't deny it)_**

 ** _I was delicious. He must have_**

 ** _passed the word, because it wasn't_**

 ** _a month before another one of them_**

 ** _took my leg._**

Hiccup and all dragons cringed at that. All dragons seemed to snuggled close to Hiccup as if he was one of them. A Terror leaped onto his lap and curled up, falling asleep. All the vikings were astounded at how much trust the dragons were giving Hiccup.

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Isn't it weird to think that your_**

 ** _hand was inside a dragon. Like if_**

 ** _your mind was still in control of_**

 ** _it you could have killed the dragon_**

 ** _from the inside by crushing his_**

 ** _heart or something._**

"Do you realize how disgusting that sounds?" Hiccup asked and Fishlegs blushed in embarrassment.

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _I swear I'm so angry right now._**

 ** _I'll avenge your beautiful hand and_**

 ** _your beautiful foot. I'll chop off_**

 ** _the legs of every dragon I fight,_**

 ** _with my face._**

 ** _He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _(with a mouthful)_**

 ** _Un-unh. It's the wings and the_**

 ** _tails you really want. If it can't_**

 ** _fly, it can't get away. A downed_**

 ** _dragon is a dead dragon._**

 ** _ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look form the others._**

 ** _Gobber stands and stretches._**

"What's wrong with you?" Astrid asked.

"His tail..." Hiccup mumbled in horror and Toothless licked him, showing it was forgiven. Hiccup hugged the dragon's neck as he kept saying sorry. Toothless curled around the ashamed boy and comforted him. They stayed like that for a bit before turning back to the movie.

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Alright. I'm off to bed. You should_**

 ** _be too. Tomorrow we get into the_**

 ** _big boys. Slowly but surely making_**

 ** _our way up to the Monstrous_**

 ** _Nightmare._**

 ** _(playful, taunting)_**

 ** _But who'll win the honor of killing_**

 ** _it?_**

"HOW IS KILLING AN HONOR!?" Hiccup cried, the dragons roaring with agreement. The vikings looked down in shame.

 ** _He hobbles off. The teens reflect._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _(very matter of fact)_**

 ** _It's gonna be me._**

 ** _(BEAT)_**

 ** _It's my destiny. See?_**

 ** _Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his_**

 ** _arm._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _(GASPS)_**

 ** _Your mom let you get a tattoo?_**

"TUFFNUT HILLARY THORSTON! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Thorston bellowed, causing Tuffnut to cower.

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _It's not a tattoo. It's a_**

 ** _birthmark._**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _Okay, I've been stuck with you_**

 ** _since birth, and that was never_**

 ** _there before._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Yes it was. You've just never seen_**

 ** _me from the left side until now._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a_**

 ** _birthmark or a today-mark?_**

"Wait, since when did Snotlout have a since of humor?" Hiccup asked causing Snotlout to go red from anger and embarrassment.

 ** _Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches_**

 ** _him as he leaves the bonfire._**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's_**

 ** _covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a_**

 ** _candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to_**

 ** _the drawing of Toothless._**

 ** _With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal_**

 ** _stick and re-draws the missing tail._**

"Tell me your not, lad?" Gobber asked, exasperated.

"I believe I am." Hiccup smirked, hugging the dragon's neck.

 ** _DISSOLVE TO:_**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER_**

 ** _CLOSE ON_**

 ** _... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with_**

 ** _every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals._**

 ** _They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,_**

 ** _and dunked in a barrel._**

 ** _The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in_**

 ** _place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a_**

 ** _mechanical fin._**

"How are you that good?" Snotlout asked, shock evident on his face. _Useless isn't useless?_ he thought.

"Snotlout, I've been doing blacksmithing since I was four. What did you expect?" Hiccup asked, eyebrow raised in question at his cousin.

 ** _EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN_**

 ** _Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full_**

 ** _basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top)._**

 ** _Toothless approaches, sniffing him._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast._**

 ** _I hope you're hungry._**

 ** _Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Okay, that's disgusting._**

 ** _Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Uh..we've got some salmon..._**

 ** _Toothless swallows it._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _... some nice Icelandic cod..._**

 ** _Swallows those too._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _... and a whole smoked eel._**

 ** _Toothless hesitates, hissing. Hiccup then reaches down, picking the eel up._**

 ** _Toothless recoils, flaring his wings in fear. Hiccup takes note._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I_**

 ** _don't like eel much either._**

 ** _Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon_**

 ** _distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it_**

 ** _like a fan._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Okay. That's it. That's it, just_**

 ** _stick with good stuff. And don't_**

 ** _you mind me. I'll just be_**

 ** _back...here. Minding my own_**

 ** _business._**

 ** _Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time_**

 ** _he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _It's okay._**

 ** _Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts_**

 ** _up, slows its chewing to a halt._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Okay...okay.._**

 ** _The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps_**

 ** _the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(PLEASED)_**

 ** _There. Not too bad. It works._**

 ** _Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the_**

 ** _air, carrying Hiccup with him._**

"HICCUP!" The vikings yelled, fear and worry lacing their voices. Even though Hiccup sided with the dragons, he was still their heir. And, he was still a Hooligan. Hiccup just looked at them with a bewildered expression.

"When did everyone suddenly care? I thought the only one who cared was Toothless and another friend I kept secret. Red probably already knows." Hiccup said, before smirking at the female, who returned in kind.

"Yep. I'll even bring him here. I'm also putting a spell on everyone, except you of course, so they can can see him." she replied. (Those who are confused, I am talking about Jack Frost. I changed my mind. Instead of Hicstrid, I'm doing HiJack! So, Hiccup kept Jack a secret because he was worried he'd be labeled as insane, for talking to the air, when really he was talking to a winter spirit.)

A portal opened up above the seat next to Hiccup, and down dropped the white haired, blue eyed, bare foot, winter teen, his face twisted in shock. The minute he saw Hiccup, it turned to one of pure joy.

"Hiccup!" he cried and tackled the brunet in a hug. He then noticed the vikings staring at him. Realizing they saw him, his eyes grew in shock.

"I put a spell on them. Now they'll be able to see you for the remainder of the movie. Sit down please. Your about to watch most of Hiccup's future." Red said. Jack sat down next to Hiccup, and looked at the once paused screen.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Woah! No! No! No!_**

 ** _Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds_**

 ** _away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and_**

 ** _dive._**

 ** _Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition_**

 ** _to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't_**

 ** _correct his trajectory._**

 ** _Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded_**

 ** _prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan-_**

 ** _like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting_**

 ** _tail._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(excited, terrified)_**

 ** _It's working!_**

"WHY ARE YOU SO CHEERFUL ABOUT THAT!?" Astrid shrieked.

 ** _Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high_**

 ** _into the air._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Yes! Yes, I did it._**

 ** _He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while_**

 ** _trying to hold on. They're going to crash._**

 ** _Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the_**

 ** _intense force of a turn._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!_**

 ** _He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive._**

 ** _Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,_**

 ** _plunging in a massive cannonball._**

 ** _Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears_**

 ** _seconds later._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Yeah!_**

"Only you, Hic." Jack sighed, a soft smile on his lips.

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING_**

 ** _GOBBER (O.S.)_**

 ** _Today is about teamwork. Work_**

 ** _together and you might survive._**

"MIGHT survive?" Hiccup asked, eyebrow raised while Stoick glared at Gobber.

 ** _ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks._**

 ** _It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling_**

 ** _around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout_**

 ** _with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of_**

 ** _water, poised to throw them._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Now, a wet dragon head can't light_**

 ** _its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is_**

 ** _extra tricky. One head breathes_**

 ** _gas, the other head lights it. Your_**

 ** _job is to know which is which._**

"Pray tell, how are we supposed to know that Gobber? It wasn't in the book of dragons. Both heads look the same. How are we supposed to know?" Hiccup asked, and Gobber realized Hiccup was right. He shrunk in embarrassment.

 ** _The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other._**

 ** _The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _(muttering to himself)_**

 ** _Razor sharp, serrated teeth that_**

 ** _inject venom for pre-digestion._**

 ** _Prefers ambush attack, crushing its_**

 ** _victims in its..._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _(TENSE)_**

 ** _Will you please stop that?_**

Fishlegs' face fell.

"Sorry, Fish! You were making me nervous!" Hiccup said, sincerely, snuggled in the warmth of his best, scaly, friend. Jack was smiling at the sight.

 ** _ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is_**

 ** _singing to himself to calm his nerves._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _If that dragon shows either of his_**

 ** _faces, I'm gonna-_**

 ** _(spotting an approaching_**

 ** _shape, terrified)_**

 ** _-There!_**

 ** _Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _Hey!_**

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _It's us, idiots._**

 ** _Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Your butts are getting bigger. We_**

 ** _thought you were a dragon._**

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _(TO ASTRID)_**

 ** _Not that there's anything wrong_**

 ** _with a dragon-esque figure._**

"Snotlout. Everything is wrong with a dragonesque figure in a dragon KILLING village! They'd probably kill them." Hiccup said dryly.

Astrid and Ruffnut glared at Snotlout who sunk in his chair.

 ** _Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut_**

 ** _with a PUNCH to the throat._**

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _Wait._**

 ** _They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down._**

 ** _Their buckets spill._**

 ** _ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the_**

 ** _puddles of spilled water._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt._**

Everyone laughed at that, while Hiccup was pulled into an embrace by Jack. Toothless curled around the two. Hiccup blushed and kept watching the movie.

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Chances of survival are dwindling_**

 ** _into single digits now..._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Look out!_**

 ** _A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls_**

 ** _his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and_**

 ** _opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Oh. Wrong head._**

 ** _GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Fishlegs!_**

 ** _Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash_**

 ** _in the smoke._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Now, Hiccup!_**

 ** _The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his_**

 ** _water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the_**

 ** _dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Oh, come on!_**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _RUN, HICCUP!_**

 ** _Gobber COVERS his eyes._**

 ** _GOBBER (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Hiccup!_**

 ** _Beat._**

 ** _The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats._**

 ** _The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber_**

 ** _peeks through his fingers to see..._**

 ** _The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds_**

 ** _his hands out, as if controlling it._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you_**

 ** _make me tell you again!_**

"WHAT!? How!?" Astrid cried.

"If I know myself, then I used the information I learned from Toothless. So, the eel is most likely under my vest." Hiccup replied.

 ** _The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave,_**

 ** _hissing._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Yes, that's right. Back into your_**

 ** _cage._**

 ** _Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL_**

 ** _from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it_**

 ** _shut._**

"Told you. Used my resources." Hiccup said.

"He's got a point. I never said using your resources was cheating. He just found the smarter way of handling the dragons. Don't worry lass, your still our top fighter. But Hiccup has smarts, so he's able to do this because he's smart. So, he's not cheating, he's using a different method." Gobber said.

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Now think about what you've done._**

 ** _Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed_**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Okay! So are we done? Because I've_**

 ** _got some things I need to..._**

 ** _Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Yep...see you tomorrow._**

 ** _Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on._**

"Is Astrid really the only one who's suspicious of me!?" Hiccup asked, looking at the other teens from his perch on Jack's lap. The minute he turned to look at them, his mouth brushed against Jack's. Hiccup's eyes widened, and every viking as well.

Soon, they both melted into the kiss. Forgetting the vikings and Red, the made the kiss deeper. Slowly, Hiccup's arms wrapped around Jack's neck, and Jack's arms around Hiccup's waist.

When they finally came apart, they were taking shallow breaths, witch tickled the other's face. They both flushed and looked away from one another.

"I-I..." Hiccup stuttered.

"I've wanted to ask this for ages, but I think now might be perfect. Hiccup? Would you be my boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Hiccup cried and launched himself back at Jack's lips.

Red cleared her throat.

The two broke apart, embarrassed.

"If you two love birds don't mind, we'd like to get back to the movie." Red said, and everyone turned to the screen.

 _ **I AM SO SORRY! I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been busy with high school and an upcoming musical that I need to audition for, so I don't fail one of my classes! I'm really sorry! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	8. Montage!

_**I am so so so so so so so SORRY! The musical has kept me busy and I have a lot of projects that I'm working on. I've tried to update, but every time I tried, something stopped me. And, I have tests coming up soon, so I need to study, but, I'll pull an all nighter for you guys! Again, I'm REALLY sorry! Please enjoy!**_

 _ **Also, I'm gonna stop with doing special effect on movie directions and stuff like that. It's all gonna be the same. The movie is gonna be in the font I'm typing in now, while outside the movie will be**_ normal font like this.

 ** _Again, please enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET_**

 ** _BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE_**

 ** _INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He_**

 ** _works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's_**

 ** _building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals._**

 ** _EXT. COVE - DAY_**

 ** _Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic._**

 ** _Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Hey!_**

The audience laughed at the playfulness while Jack kissed Hiccup's cheek. **{** **P.S: If you disapprove of Hiccup and Jack's relationship, then you don't have to read. I just did this because I happen to like gay couples. There's nothing wrong with that. I feel offended that a handful of you seem to be hating on my decision. I just write my own ideas. If you want to make you own, go to Google.** **There, you'll find your script to start typing. You may find it harder than you think. ;)}**

 ** _EXT. COVE - DAY_**

 ** _Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail_**

 ** _breaks free sending Hiccup flying._**

They all winced at that.

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Yeah! Whoa!_**

 ** _INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix_**

 ** _himself to Toothless' saddle._**

"I swear, if the lad doesn't become a blacksmith, I don't know what I'm gonna do." Gobber said, staring at the movie. Hiccup blushed and buried himself deeper into Jack's chest, which resulted and the snow spirit to chuckled and hug him close, causing Hiccup to blush more, as well as smile softly. Astrid glared from her seat at the affection.

 ** _EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN_**

 ** _Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary_**

 ** _harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-_**

 ** _land in an open field._**

Hiccup and Toothless winced in sync, causing them to laugh.

 ** _Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the_**

 ** _tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of â€˜dragon-_**

 ** _nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in_**

 ** _complete bliss._**

"Cat-bat-dog. That's what you are, you overgrown lizard." Toothless smacked him in the head.

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING_**

 ** _Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a_**

 ** _fistful of â€˜(What does that mean!?)dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's_**

 ** _nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the_**

 ** _knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground._**

 ** _The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful._**

 ** _From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is_**

 ** _controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm._**

 ** _EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON_**

 ** _The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and_**

 ** _BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS._**

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a_**

 ** _Gronkle to that before._**

"Me neither!" Hiccup said cheerily.

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _How'd you do that?_**

"I used grass!" he replied, still cherry.

 ** _RUFFNUT_**

 ** _It was really cool._**

"Thanks!" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

 ** _He squirms and invents an excuse._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _I left my axe back in the ring._**

 ** _He turns and hurries back._**

 ** _HICCUP (CONT'D)_**

 ** _You guys go on ahead and I'll catch_**

 ** _up with you._**

 ** _Astrid watches, suspicious._**

"Seriously!? How is Astrid the only one suspicious of me!?" Hiccup asked.

 ** _EXT. COVE - LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax_**

 ** _and fall over._**

Hiccup blinked, turned to Toothless, and did the same. It ended in the same reaction. Hiccup laughed and turned back to the movie, getting comfy in Jack's arms.

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER_**

 ** _An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid_**

 ** _moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing_**

 ** _technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other_**

 ** _kids look on from the sideline in amazement._**

 ** _INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS_**

 ** _Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice_**

 ** _him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving_**

 ** _Astrid alone._**

"I think you guys are trying to kill me. Astrid's gonna kill me." Hiccup said, slight fear in his voice. The teens, except Astrid, looked at him sympathetically, while Astrid asked herself if she was really that scary.

 ** _FISHLEGS_**

 ** _Hey Hiccup!_**

"Hi!" Hiccup replied to the movie.

 ** _SNOTLOUT_**

 ** _What was that? Some kind of trick?_**

 ** _What did you do?_**

"I used dragon-nip. Which, by the way, a named. Since Toothless kinda looked like a cat on cat-nip, so, dragon-nip." Hiccup said.

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Hiccup, you're totally going to_**

 ** _come in first, there's no question._**

"I-I kinda want Astrid to win. Sorry. I just can't kill dragons." Hiccup said, solemnly sincere. Astrid looked at him shocked, and felt bad for being so sour towards him.

 ** _EXT. COVE - LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of_**

 ** _light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light_**

 ** _patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer._**

"Cat." Hiccup said. Toothless whacked him in the head again.

 ** _EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY_**

 ** _A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen._**

 ** _GOBBER_**

 ** _Meet the Terrible Terror._**

 ** _A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the_**

 ** _recruits._**

 ** _TUFFNUT_**

 ** _Ha. It's like the size of my-_**

 ** _Tuffnut is taken down in a blur._**

"PLEASE! Don't finish that sentence! 1st, there are children present, 2nd, that's just GROSS!" Hiccup said. Everyone, including Ruffnut and Snotlout, nodded in agreement.

 ** _TUFFNUT (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm_**

 ** _hurt, I am very much hurt!_**

 ** _Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch_**

 ** _trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon_**

 ** _retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again_**

 ** _as Astrid looks on with suspicion._**

"You know what. I applaud you Astrid. You seem to be the only one smart enough to realize I'm up to something." Hiccup said sincerely.

 ** _TUFFNUT (CONT'D)_**

 ** _(TO ASTRID)_**

 ** _Wow, he's better than you ever_**

 ** _were._**

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Hiccup shrieked and hid in Jack's chest, keeping an eye on Astrid.

 ** _CUT TO:_**

 ** _EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices_**

 ** _Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his_**

 ** _trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he_**

 ** _loses her in the woods._**

 ** _She HUFFS, frustrated._**

Hiccup burst into laughter.

"What!?" she asked, angry.

"I was 100% sure I was hiding behind the rock!" Hiccup laughed. Jack kissed the brunet, shutting him up effectively.

"That shut you up." Jack chuckled, and the jade-eyed teen flushed, looking away and back to the movie.

 ** _EXT. COVE - LATER_**

 ** _Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With_**

 ** _Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him_**

 ** _in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant_**

 ** _kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work._**

"Hey! It's working!" Fishlegs said.

 ** _EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER_**

 ** _The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face_**

 ** _is red._**

"Or, maybe not..." Fishlegs said and everyone laughed.

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Oh, great._**

They laughed harder.

 ** _EXT. BERK - NIGHT_**

 ** _The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses_**

 ** _Hiccup's path._**

 ** _VIKING_**

 ** _Hiccup._**

 ** _Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear,_**

 ** _he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall._**

 ** _Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and_**

 ** _making a racket._**

"You brought it to the village!?" Stoick panicked.

 ** _Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted._**

 ** _ASTRID (O.S.)_**

 ** _Hiccup?_**

 ** _Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off_**

 ** _the saddle hook. It won't budge._**

"Busted!" Snotlout said.

 ** _ASTRID (CONT'D)_**

 ** _Are you in there?_**

 ** _Too late - she's right outside._**

 ** _ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's._**

 ** _Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind_**

 ** _him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window,_**

 ** _still attached to Toothless' saddle._**

 ** _HICCUP_**

 ** _Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid._**

 ** _Hi Astrid._**

"Smooth Hic. Smooth." Jack said sarcastically.

 ** _ASTRID_**

 ** _I normally don't care what people_**

 ** _do, but you're acting weird. Well,_**

 ** _weirder._**

"Usually, I'd be offended that I'm weird, but if I did, that'd mean I'd be offended I met Toothless. So...yeah." Hiccup said.

 ** _Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As_**

 ** _a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window_**

 ** _shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED_**

 ** _THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face._**

 ** _Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall._**

 ** _In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen._**

"Now THAT is sneaking babe." Jack said, once again kissing the broze haired teen.

 _ **So, I'm posting this like 3 days before the show week starts. Monday we have a special performance for only a few selected people, Tuesday no school cause of voting, Wensday we have half a show for STEP students or gifted students that'll go all the way to Act 1 and stop. Then, Thursday we have a day show, Friday and Saturday or night shows, and Sunday is a mid-day show. As you can see, I am trying. But I'm REALLY busy as part of tech. We don't get off rehersal until 4-7 or 7:30, and soon it'll be around 8 during the performances! I also have like 5 projects and it's only the first semester, barly into the second...So, I will be very very very very VERY slow on updates, so please be patient!**_


	9. Flight and Dice

_**Hi! Welcome back to the story! Also, we've finished the musical, but, since I'm apart of the theatrical group and we have a play coming up after Christmas, I still won't be able to post as much. But, I'm trying! Anyways, enjoy! Also, those who also are in high school and majoring in theater...I feel you pain...**_ **😭 _Again, enjoy! Also, I noticed I said broze instead of bronze in the last chapter...lol...ignore that slip up pls..._**

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN**

 **A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with**

 **equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of**

 **onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just**

 **had their butts kicked.**

"Talk about depressing..." Hiccup mumbled, Jack's arm around his waist.

 **Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick -**

 **last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING**

 **Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT**

 **You don't want to know.**

Everyone looked uneasy at that.

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the**

 **trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, I trust you found the nest at**

 **least?**

 **STOICK**

 **Not even close.**

Hiccup sighed, a bit relieved. He wasn't sure if the other dragons were as friendly as Toothless, but if they were, he didn't want them hurt. Everyone else, except Jack and the dragons, were disappointed.

 **GOBBER**

 **Ah. Excellent.**

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag**

 **with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK**

 **I hope you had a little more**

 **success than me.**

 **GOBBER**

 **Well, if by success, you mean that**

 **your parenting troubles are over**

 **with, then... yes.**

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean?**

 **A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1**

 **Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is**

 **so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2**

 **Out with the old and in with the**

 **new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3**

 **No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4**

 **The village is throwing a party to**

 **celebrate!**

"Geez! You made it sound like I died and you wanted to celebrate!" Hiccup cried, deeply hurt at that. Jack glared at the vikings and kissed the boy's head.

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns**

 **to Gobber.**

 **STOICK**

 **He's... gone?**

 **GOBBER**

 **Yeah...most afternoons. But who can**

 **blame him? I mean the life of a**

 **celebrity is very rough. He can**

 **barely walk through the village**

 **without being swarmed by his new**

 **fans.**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK**

 **Hiccup?**

"No. Your other, stronger, buffer, and more intimidating son." Hiccup said dryly. Stoick looked down, ashamed of his future self.

 **GOBBER**

 **(BEAMING)**

 **Who would've thought, eh? He has**

 **this...way with the beasts.**

"That's...ONE way of putting it. Though, I wouldn't exactly use the word beasts. More like, creatures who are misunderstood." Hiccup said, running his hand over Toothless' head.

 **CUT TO:**

 **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

 **Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky.**

 **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles**

 **below them.**

Stoick looked in horror to see his son flying that high above the sea. His son wasn't that great of a swimmer because no one took the time to teach him. He was in a very dangerous setting, that's for sure. Meanwhile, Hiccup looked with awe of himself. He would love to fly! He then looked at Toothless, his eyes reading 'let's go flying after'. The dragon nodded, nuzzling the boy fondly.

 **HICCUP**

 **Okay there bud, we're gonna take**

 **this nice and slow.**

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his**

 **harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and**

 **their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here we go. Here we go...position**

 **three, no four.**

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll**

 **off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon**

 **sun.**

 **Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new**

 **harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail**

 **appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every**

 **fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic.**

 **Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising**

 **from the sea.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Alright, it's go time. It's go**

 **time.**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Come on. Come on buddy. Come on**

 **buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several**

 **sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **My fault.**

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.**

 **(referring to the cheat**

 **SHEET)**

 **Position four, no three.**

"Can't make up your mind, can you babe?" Jack teased and Hiccup blushed in embarrassment.

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see**

 **the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every**

 **passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the**

 **handles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is**

 **amazing! The wind in my...**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PANICKED)**

 **... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

Jack jumped, and looked at the screen in terror, seeing his boyfriend in the future in danger. The same was happening with Stoick, to the point where the man was close to breaking the arms of his chair. Red suddenly appeared and re-enforced the chairs with stronger wood with metal embedded inside to keep it from breaking. No one noticed.

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **No!**

 **... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless,**

 **however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his**

 **wings.**

 **As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of**

 **his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly**

 **finds himself detached, free-falling.**

Jack then hugs Hiccup close, reassurance that he's fine. Toothless also looks panicked and curls himself as best he can around the boy.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless**

 **spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(trying to calm Toothless)**

 **Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda**

 **angle yourself. No, no...come back**

 **down towards me. Come back down-**

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much**

 **surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as**

 **the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

The twins and Snotlout snicker, unable to help it.

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the**

 **harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull**

 **Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops.**

 **They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a**

 **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.**

 **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to**

 **check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making**

 **it impossible.**

 **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers**

 **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**

 **Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-**

 **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.**

 **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying**

 **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.**

All tense vikings relaxed and Jack's and Toothless' hold on Hiccup loosened in relief until the finally let go. However, Jack kept his hand around Hiccup's waist and Toothless kept his head and tail in the boy's lap.

 **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **YEEAHHH!**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball.**

 **Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it.**

 **ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Ah, come on.**

Everyone one, no longer tense, laughed at this.

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET**

 **Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach,**

 **snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a**

 **fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup**

 **smirks with forced politeness.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh..no thanks.**

 **(gesturing to his fish on**

 **A STICK)**

 **I'm good.**

"Good thinking. I don't think I'll be able to see you eat another thrown up fish without puking. Not to mention it's raw. How have you not gotten salmonella yet!?" Jack exclaimed. Hiccup shrugged, a bit grossed out at being reminded of that scene.

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and**

 **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of**

 **fish.**

 **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.**

 **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last**

 **fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and**

 **Toothless watch, amused. That is until...**

 **Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy**

 **Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the**

 **fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it**

 **back tauntingly.**

 **Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast**

 **Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and**

 **Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing**

 **the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up**

 **smoke and staggers away, looking ill.**

 **Hiccup laughs.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Not so fireproof on the inside, are**

 **you?**

"That feels important..." Stoick and Hiccup muttered to themselves.

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and**

 **approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup**

 **is amazed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **(PENSIVE)**

 **Everything we know about you guys**

 **is wrong.**

 **Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an**

 **immediate, blissful sleep.**

All vikings stared, torn. All they had believed had been thrown out the window watching this one movie. Was this really their future...? Could they change it? Do something different? Stop killing dragons? End...the war?

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT**

 **HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of**

 **Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world.**

 **Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and**

 **quickly covers up his desk.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Dad! You're back!**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the**

 **prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

"You never go into my work station." Hiccup said warily. Jack also looked concerned for his boyfriend, uncertain what Stoick would do to him. Father or not, he didn't trust him with Hiccup alone.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **Gobber's not here, so...**

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as**

 **much as possible.**

 **STOICK**

 **I know. I came looking for you.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(CAUGHT)**

 **You did?**

 **STOICK**

 **(STERN)**

 **You've been keeping secrets.**

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's**

 **contents with him.**

Hiccup's eyes widened. Did he know!? HOW!?

 **HICCUP**

 **I...have?**

 **STOICK**

 **Just how long did you think you**

 **could hide it from me?**

 **HICCUP**

 **(IN VAIN)**

 **I don't know what you're...**

 **STOICK**

 **Nothing happens on this island**

 **without me hearing about it.**

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh?**

 **STOICK**

 **So.**

 **(BEAT)**

 **Let's talk about that dragon.**

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

The same happened to the Hiccup watching his future. How could his father find out!?

 **HICCUP**

 **Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was**

 **going to tell you. I just didn't**

 **know how to-**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

So does the audience. Why was Stoick laughing!?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D)**

 **You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK**

 **What?! I was hoping for this!**

"Uh...you were?" Hiccup asked.

 **HICCUP**

 **Uh...you were?**

Hiccup was a bit startled that both he and his future self said the same thing while the twins snickered.

 **STOICK**

 **And believe me, it only gets**

 **better! Just wait til you spill a**

 **Nadder's guts for the first time.**

 **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

Hiccup looked sick hearing those words. He would never kill a dragon.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And mount your first Gronckle head**

 **on a spear. What a feeling!**

A bucket suddenly appeared in Hiccup's lap, cutesy of Red, and the boy vomited. Jack patted the boy's back. The other vikings looked sick too, now that they know the truth about dragons.

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him**

 **into the wall.**

Everyone winced, while Hiccup drank some water to get rid of the dryness left when he vomited.

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **You really had me going there, son.**

 **All those years of the worst Viking**

 **Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was**

 **rough. I almost gave up on you!**

Hiccup's eyes dulled slightly at those words while Stoick winced and Jack glared at the father.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **And all the while, you were holding**

 **out on me! Thor almighty!**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills**

 **the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **(RELIEVED)**

 **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in**

 **the ring, we finally have something**

 **to talk about.**

 **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick**

 **adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat.**

"This is getting awkward..." Hiccup commented silently to himself and Jack. The spirit nodded.

 **After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Oh, I... brought you something.**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **HICCUP**

 **(SINCERE)**

 **Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **STOICK**

 **Your mother would've wanted you to**

 **have it.**

Hiccup smiled at that.

 **(HEARTFELT)**

 **It's half of her breast plate.**

His smile dissapeared, replaced with a grimace, along with all other vikings except Stoick, who looked confused. Gobber whispered something in his ear and he paled and grimaced as well. He silently vowed to never give that helmet to Hiccup. If the boy forgave him that is.

 **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Matching set. Keeps her close,**

 **y'know?**

 **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D)**

 **Wear it proudly. You deserve it.**

 **You've held up your end of the**

 **deal.**

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP**

 **I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK HICCUP**

 **(talking over each (talking over each**

 **OTHER) OTHER)**

 **Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house.**

 **We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping**

 **glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh,**

 **like the hat. breast hat.**

 **STOICK**

 **Well..uh..good night.**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more**

 **burdened than ever.**

Hiccup looked at the screen, a bit guilty to lie to his father. Jack turned his face and kissed him, and he forgot all guilt instantly.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Again, please know I am V.E.R.Y slow with updates. Bu-Bye for now!**_


	10. ON HOLD!

_**Hi, I'm so sorry, but I'm going to have to put this story on hold. See, I've grown out of HTTYD, but I might come back. I don't know. But, I have a new favorite show, well Anime, called Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi! It's a yaoi (boy x boy) anime! Anyway, I'll let you know when I get back into this! I have the next chapter, but it isn't finished and I can't find any motivation to do it, so I've got it saved and tucked away. Anyway, sorry everyone!**_

 _ **-Authoress**_


	11. Good News!

_**Good news! To all of those who loved 'How To Watch a Movie with Vikings and Dragons', I am starting that up again! I read my reviews on it and I found inspiration to continue it.**_

 _ **I can't upload all the time because I have started my sophomore year!**_

 _ **That being said, I will upload as much as I can, but, I need to study if I want to get into a good university and/or college.**_

 _ **Also, I know a lot of you love this story from what I read from my reviews. However, a lot of you don't like that I changed the ship from Hiccstird to HiJack. I understand that I labeled it as a Hiccstrid story, but, changes do happen and I'm sorry if you don't like it but it's how the story is now and if you happen to not like that it's a new ship then you don't have to read. No one is forcing you to.**_

 _ **I also want you guys, gals, and non-binary pals(THOMAS SANDERS! AAAAAHHHH!) to focus on your studies if your in school or college as I am. Don't distract yourself and try to get your work done.**_

 _ **I hate school.**_

 _ **I admit that I would find it fun if they didn't send work home.**_

 _ **However, your parents are required by law to send you and I know you most likely don't want your parents going to jail just because you hate school.**_

 _ **I spent the first years of my school years not doing my work and barely passing. But, I learned that high school doesn't put up with that and if you don't do your work you don't pass.**_

 _ **I know pretty much everyone's dream is to walk across a stage in a graduation gown and cap, and get that diploma.**_

 _ **Not everyone dreams this and I understand if your plans are to be a barista or a host/hostess. However, those, even though are dreams, aren't good paying jobs and I know you can find a way to do what you love and get a good paying job at the same job.**_

 _ **Please, take this note seriously and do your work. No good will come out of it if you don't.**_

 _ **Until next time, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Peace out!**_

 _ **-Red Flamed Exorcist. (Might be changed to Virgil_Sandersxxx or something similar.)**_


End file.
